Instant Messaging (IM) applications require solutions to two problems: (1) sending short messages; and (2) the problem of maintaining presence information.
Known Instant Messaging (IM) techniques, such as ICQ, typically address both short messaging and presence information issues by sending peer-to-peer data over IP (Internet protocol). In ICQ, IP packets are sent between ICQ clients to both send short messages and to maintain presence information. For any one ICQ client, the presence information of a select group of other ICQ clients is typically maintained in a “buddy list”, so that when the user of an ICQ client consults the list, the user knows if any of the corresponding users in the “buddy list” are available for instant messaging, or if they are not. IM presence information in ICQ is defined using states such as connected, chatty, away, extended away, occupied, do not disturb (DND), invisible, and offline.
Known wireless networks are capable of sending data between wireless devices. Such wireless networks may include the GSM (Global System for Mobile) and GPRS (Generalized Packet Radio Service), modern Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks and third-generation (3G) networks like Enhanced Data-rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS), currently under development. Some of these networks are also capable of sending peer-to-peer data over IP.
One skilled in the art might assume that simply providing IP-based IM clients, such as ICQ, on wireless devices is an acceptable solution to the problem of conducting Instant Messaging on wireless networks. However, although known wireless networks are capable of IP communication, this solution is not well adapted to wireless resources. For instance, SMS (Short Messaging Service), although an available resource on various wireless networks, does not operate over IP and therefore may not be used to solve the message-sending problem at the wireless device if IP clients, such as ICQ, are used. Furthermore, simply using IP clients, such as ICQ, may cause frequent network traffic communications typical of non-wireless IP networks, which could exceed typical wireless network capacity.